chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pippy Gray
Pippy Gray (Nee Linderman) is 28 years old. She is the main character used by Pippy in World 2, and she assisted in the founding of The Organisation. Later, it was revealed that she is actually the child of Angela Petrelli and Daniel Linderman. She currently has seven child, and has adopted Hanna Gray and Luke Accera-Gray. She is currently married to Gabriel Gray, and has the three abilities of Telepathy, Time and Space Manipulation and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Abilities *Her first ability is Telepathy. This enables her to hear the thoughts of others. It is also possible for her to change the thoughts of others, as a form of mind control. She can control and manipulate the mind, meaning she can also scan and see memories, she can also control senses, actions, thoughts. Full license over controlling the mind, and the brain. Hearing thoughts is reflexive, although she tries not to, and she does nothing physical to activate this ability. *She also has the power of Time and Space Manipulation. This allows her to do a number of things, including stop time, travel through time, teleport through space, slow time down, speed time up and reverse the time around a certain object. This all works by her blinking her eyes. *Her third and final ability is Adoptive Muscle Memory. This means that after she has seen anything - karate or gymnastics, for example - she can mimic it, perfectly. It is an exact replica, and once she has seen it once, her muscle remember it forever. This is reflexive, and she cannot stop it. Appearance Pippy naturally has long, thick, dark brown hair, with ocean-blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. She dyes her hair blonde, currently, and she almost always is smiling. She has a slim waist, and her hair is slightly lighter than that of her brother's, because of the blonde genes she inheritied from Daniel Linderman. Normally, she wears skinny jeans, and either a hoodie, or a top. Family & Relationships Pippy has had a long and confusing time, figuring out her true history. She was put up for adoption at birth, by her mother, Angela Petrelli. Her mother had the Haitian erase the memories of her true family, and she was adopted by Christopher and Charlotte Maxxted. They raised her, like their own, until her seventh birthday, where a tragic car crash robbed her of her family. Her younger sister survived, Vicky Maxxted. Living with an adoptive aunt, she wasted away the years until she was 18. On her 18th birthday, she inhertied the mild amount of money she had been left by her "parents". She moved to Washington University, where she spent a good two years with her best friend at the time. *Husband - Gabriel Gray *Sons - Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray and Alex Gray *Daughters - Abbie Gray, Gabriella Gray and Zoe Gray *Adoptive Children - Hannah Gray and Luke Accera-Gray *Grandson - Jake Deveaux *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin and Benjamin Linderman *Sisters-in-law - Lowri Elan Petrelli and Tracy Strauss *Neices - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Ashleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin and Kayleigh Anne Calwin *Nephews - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli and Cody Calwin Personality She is a loving, and caring individual, but she has a stubborn side, that is coated with the ability to never give up. She is intelligent, at times, but has stupid moments, where she will ask stupid questions. She is quite pessimistic, but tries to hide this side around her children. Pippy easily smiles, and making her laugh is happy. She readily takes jokes, and insults, and unless you are close to her, it is pretty difficult to hurt her. Schooling & Occupation Originally, Pippy was training to be a doctor at Washington University, with her friend, Carla Esbanoza. Neither of them actually took the job they trained for, Carla taking the job as a nurse, when she graduated. Pippy, however, never finished her training, leaving after her second year, because she manifested. She did, however, work for two months at Bellevue Hospital Centre in New York as a Surgeon. Pippy assisted in the co-founding of the Organisation, with Lowri Elan Petrelli, Joshua Evans and Jack Calwin. She has an office at the New York City base, but currently, she is working on founding the Gifted Academy. This is a school for the children with abilities, and which she teaches History in the 'normal' side. She teaches Time and Space Manipulation and Telepathy in the evolved side. She also acts as the Headmistress of this school. She will continue to work at the Organisation as an agent part time, as the ability to travel through time serves itself very useful when working two jobs. Home As she was adopted, Pippy grew up in the outskirts of Washington D.C. in a quite a large family house, surrounded by a small wood, living with her aunt, uncle, two adoptive cousins and adoptive sister. The garden was quite big, and in the back garden, they had an old swing that is still there. This was also the location for when Vicky kidnapped Abbie and Noah. Pippy lived in a small apartment in New York, after she dropped out of University, but when she married Gabriel Gray and had her first two children - Abbie and Noah Gray she moved into a large house in the outskirts of New York. She currently lives there with all of her children - Noah, Abbie, Zach, Gabriella, Zoe, Jacob and Alex. History Pippy was put up for adoption at birth by Angela Petrelli and Daniel Linderman. She was the result of an affair between the two, and Angela had the Haitian remove the memories of her whole family. She was adopted by the Maxted family, but was never informed that she was not their biological child. They had planned on informing her on her 10th birthday. On her second birthday, her adopted mother became pregnant with Victoria Maxted, Pippy's adopted sister. When Pippy was four she had a little brother, as well. Danny Maxted was only three years old when a car crash stole his life, and the lives of Pippy's adopted family. Only herself and Vicky and survived. Life moved on for the two of them, and they lived with an Auntie Rose, in Philadelphia, New Jersey, until Pippy's eighteen birthday. She moved on to Washington University, where Pippy met Carla Esbanoza. They became close friends, and lived together for two years. During the summer of her second year, Pippy manifested all three of her abilities. She felt life could not go on as it usually did, and ran away to New York. She helped in the taking down of Building 26, and afterwards co-founded the Organisation with Lowri Elan Petrelli, Jack Calwin and Joshua Evans. For several months, she dated Joshua Evans, until he left her to go to the Carnival, with Lydia. They remained close friends, after their break up, and Pippy soon found Gabriel Gray. He had no memories at the time, and once she convinced Matt Parkman to give them back to him, they got engaged. They were engaged for a year, and had Noah and Abbie Gray a few weeks before the wedding. Once they had manifested, Vicky found out how powerful they were. At this point, she had made a name for herself, and hasd several followers. When Pippy found the twins, she forced herself to kill Vicky in cold blood, in fear of what she could do to her family. She regretted it, a little, but she felt she had no choice. Pippy devolped a brain tumour, due to her highly mental abilities, and died several hours after becoming Pippy Gray, at the reception. She returned to life, when her brother healed his wife, and returned her abilities to her. Gabriel found Lowri and time travelled them back to just after she died, and Lowri healed her. They returned to the present, to prevent changing time, and life went on. Several months after her escape from death, she became pregnant again, with a baby boy. When he was born, she named him Zachary Aaron Gray. He manifested his abilities at birth, so it was a very quick pregnancy, despite him being fully sized. When Zach was two months, both himself and his mother were captured by an Italian company called Male (this translates as Evil in English) where they were held captive for several days. It was designs for testing, and once Pippy and Zach had been identified as "special" they were taken to see how long it would take mother to infect child with the Shanti virus. They only escaped because Gabriel, Abbie, Noah and the future twins came and saved them, trashing the base as they went. Gabriella's birth was even more eventful, for the Gray family. An Intuitive Aptituder came to focus, accused of many murders around the country. The blame immediatly went to Pippy's husband Gabriel, having been a power hunger evolved human for years. Once Pippy cleared that it was not Gabriel she was attacked by a girl who was later revealed to be her daughter from the future, Gabriella Gray. Pippy was healed, almost immediatly, and eventually discovered the killer was her daughter. When the birth of the actual Gabriella was sped up, her younger self automatically gained the abilities of her older self, but finally chose good over evil when given the choice. The elder Gabriella was killed, when she attacked Matthew Parkman. Pippy's life progressed, happily and peacefully for over a year, then, until it all began to fall apart again. It all started when the control over Gabriella's Hunger slipped. First, she attacked her cousin, Nathan and then her cousin, Cody. She decided it was too much, and decided that lives where at sake while she was alive while she was at large. Gabriella took herself, and her boyfriend, Claude Bennet, to the future. In the original timeline, both of their lives were lost. When her car crashed, Pippy recieved severe internal bleeding. Zoe, Jacob and Alex Gray were born, immediatly, conjoined. All three were lost, along with their mother, as Lowri Elan Petrelli couldn't heal them. They remained unnamed, until Amber Cerys Petrelli altered reality to save Lowri Elan Petrelli. When Lowri was alive, Zoe, Jacob and Alex all survived, which changed time itself. When Gabriella Gray had gone to the future, fate had taken her to Zoe's apartment, and Zoe was alive, to take Gabriella in. She lived with her sister for over nine years, until it was revealed to her that their mother was dead. Zoe still blamed herself, for she accidentally used her power when she was a child, causing her mother's death. Category:Characters